1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to a case for holding a snelled fishhook having a hook portion and an associated leader portion. More specifically, the case has a cavity for storing the hook portion within a spool and an annular space between the spool and a coaxial sleeve into which the leader portion can be wound, with the case operating as a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art Fishermen normally prepare snelled fishhooks during leisure time rather than while they are engaged in fishing. The hook portions vary in type and size, and the leader portions vary in size, depending upon the kind of fish sought and the conditions prevailing at the time of fishing. When artificial flies are used, the fly should resemble insects existing at the time and place of fishing. Snelled fishhooks can be readily attached or removed from a fishing line so that interchanging one hook with another can be made without too much delay. However, the time saved can be lost if the leader portions and the hook portions become tangled during storage and handling, requiring considerable time for disentanglement.
Receptacles, spools and reels have been provided for storage of snelled fishhooks in an effort to solve problems of entanglement, exposed hooks, keeping hook tips and barbs sharp, exposed leaders, artificial flies deformed by leaders coiled tightly thereabout, separation from other snelled hooks, and rapid loading or removal of a snelled fishhook from a casing. Prior art of which I am aware includes the following patents: Keener, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,564, titled "Fishhook and Leader Box"; Dutton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,302, titled "Containers for Fish Hooks and Leaders"; Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,957, titled "Snelled Hook Container"; McCormick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,664, titled "Reel and Winder for Fishing leaders"; Bagdonas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,226, titled "Fishing Tackle Container"; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,737, titled "Fish Hook Receptacle"; Bart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,507, titled "Collapsible Organizer Receptacle For Fishing Leader"; Schaefers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,228, titled "Cartridge For Fishing Flies and Leaders"; and Schreck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,315, titled "Supply and Dispenser Device for Fishing Lines and Like Threads". While the above patents show a variety of receptacles for snelled fishhooks, problems remain to be solved.